The invention relates to a dishwashing machine for cleaning crockery. The dishwashing machine has a rinsing chamber which includes a washing and rinsing zone, and in which there are provided a large number of washing and re-rinsing nozzles. A transporting device longitudinally traverses the rinsing chamber and transports the crockery. The rinsing chamber has an entry opening which is followed by a first washing zone.